We No Longer Work Together
by LifeLover22
Summary: My first Linstead fanfic! Just a short and simple one-shot. Hope you enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr as lifelover22


**Hey guys! This is my first Linstead story! I hope you enjoy. Follow me on Tumblr as lifelover22! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

She couldn't see straight as she tried to focus on the screen in front of her.

All she had to do was type in one number and hit send.

Speed dial was a blessing for a pretty fucked up girl like Erin Lindsay currently was.

She blinked a couple of times, and her vision cleared long enough for her to make sure she was about to call the right number.

No more than one ring later, his voice filled her ear.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The fogginess was slowly going away just in time for her to feel a hand on her arm.

Time had become almost non-existent.

She could have been standing there waiting for two hours as far as she was concerned.

"Let's get you home," his voice reassured her as he led her to the car with one hand on the small if her back and the other wrapped around her upper arm for support.

The drive to her apartment was a blur, which explains why she even thought it was hers in the first place.

By the time the door in front of them was opening and she realized her keys were still in her pocket, Erin found herself in an all-too-familiar apartment.

"What are we doing here?" She quickly asked, trying to retreat back to the door.

"Erin, I'm not letting you stay alone like this," he simply states, blocking her path to get out.

She sighed heavily.

"Jay, just please let me go home. All I needed was a ride home."

Jay crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing, Erin?" He asked softly.

"That's none of your damn business," Erin snapped back.

"It is when you call me in the middle of the night to come pick you up outside of a bar."

Her defenses automatically heightened.

"I thought you said you didn't care where I was, but that you're looking out for me? I called you because I didn't want to answer any bullshit questions."

"I also said you need to face your problems head on," Jay replied. "Look, Erin, Nadia... She wouldn't want-"

"Do not!" Erin interrupted him, covering his mouth with her hand. "Do _not_ use her against me, Halstead. Don't you dare."

Jay let her pass him as she opened the apartment door, slamming it behind her.

He watched out his window to be sure she got into the cab he had called after the door had closed behind her, before trying to sleep away the unease that settled in his gut.

* * *

She didn't try to contact him for a week after that.

When she finally called on him again, it was at two-thirty in the morning.

He didn't even say hello when he accepted the call.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

He could tell from the opposite end of the phone that even in her altered state she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine. I can handle myself, Halstead, but I can't find the number of the cab company, and there's nobody else sober enough to help me," Erin slurred out. "Same place as last time."

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

As he led her car in a similar way to the previous week, she seemed worse than that night.

He had to provide her with extra support than was required last time.

Nothing was said between them as Jay buckled Erin into the passenger seat and made his way to the driver's side.

As he slid into the car, Erin began to giggle, "See, Halstead, I do let you drive."

He switched his gaze over to her. Erin had leaned her head against the window and was slowly drifting off.

"You don't have much of a choice," he replied, not even sure if she had heard him.

* * *

Jay half-carried Erin into his apartment, which she didn't protest to this time around.

He placed her on his bed, removing her shoes before helping her into one of his over-sized T-shirts.

Jay then switched off the lights before crawling into bed beside her.

He could feel her eyes on him even in the dark. Before he could comment, though, she was speaking.

"I can barely breathe sometimes. I just miss her so goddamn much."

Jay's arms wrapped around her as Erin's body rolled into his.

Until her sons get quiet, he drew circles on her back and ran his fingers through her wavy hair.

"I wish I could make it all stop," Jay said softly. "I wish you weren't turning to the things you aw in order to make yourself feel better."

"I don't know what else to do," she answered.

He kissed Erin's forehead before coming up with a response.

"Lean on me. On Voight. On your team. Lindsay, you aren't alone in any of this."

"I don't have a team anymore. I quit, remember?" Erin choked out

"How could I forget? But that doesn't stop us from caring."

The room filled with a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jay finished, "Plus, I'm sure Voight can pull a few strings to get you back within an hour."

Erin chuckled quietly. "He can definitely pull some strings in order to get the job done. Speaking of quitting..." Erin trailed off as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"We no longer work together."

This sentence proved to Jay just how unclear Erin's head was currently no matter how normal the last ten minutes seemed.

"That may be true, but you are not thinking straight," Jay replied.

Erin leaned her head against Jay's, "That doesn't mean I don't know what I want."

As hard as it was, Jay lightly pushed Erin onto her back.

"You need to sleep. Trust me you won't regret it," Jay said, wrapping his arm around her waist as her breathing slowly started to even out. "Maybe one day."

Through her yawn, Jay could just make out Erin's response.

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

 **I was going to try to make this twice as long, but I liked this as the ending for my first Linstead fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
